My Answer
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Very short one-shot fic. Haru has a love confession to make. (HK) Rated for slight language.


My Answer

            Rejection, that's what Haru feared the most.  Haru had been rejected his entire life.  He didn't want to take the chance that he'd be rejected again so he sat back and watched the days pass, trying to suppress his feelings.

            He had never loved Yuki.  Anything he did to Yuki was merely an outlet of his feelings toward another.  Another that he was far too afraid to approach.

            They fought on a semi-regular basis but Haru and he exchanged little more than fists.  Haru truly loved him but the lack of words between them made it difficult for Haru to find the courage to talk to him.  Besides, he was still in a very rebellious state.  Haru was sure to be rejected by him while he was in that state.  He wouldn't accept Haru like that.

            Haru saw an orange blur fly by.  Haru suddenly realized the third years' endurance run had begun.  He watched that orange blur disappear down the road with a smile on his face. 

            "Hey Haru.  You seem happy," Momiji giggled.

            "Not really.  I'm not happy," Haru's smile faded with the orange blur.

            "Kyo sure can run fast when he's racing against Yuki," Momiji said, having observed the orange blur himself.  He paused for a moment, searching for a safe way to express his thoughts.  "Haru, do you love Kyo?"

            Haru snapped his head to the side and stared in awe at Momiji, who, he had always thought, was relatively clueless about love.  After a few seconds of recovering from the shock, Haru gave a solemn nod.  Momiji's expression was serious but a faint smile remained on his lips.

            "Why don't you tell him that you like him?  Won't you feel better if he knows how you feel?"

            "Momiji," Haru sighed, "I--I'm 'damaged merchandise'.  Who would want someone like me- someone who has a dark violent side that emerges when strong emotions arise?"

            "I don't mind having you around.  In fact, I love you, just not in that way," Momiji said plainly.

            "But Kyo isn't you, Momiji.  Kyo is Kyo and I can't take rejection again."

            "Is that why you flirt with Yuki like you do?  Because Kyo might reject you and Yuki doesn't get angry with you for flirting with him like that?"

            "No offense, but I thought you were too naïve to pick up on any of this." 

            "I'm not as dumb as I look, you know.  I just play the fool because it's easier."

            "So… what would you do?" Haru asked, reluctant to receive aid from the blonde boy.

            "You're a pretty determined man, Haru," Momiji giggled.  "Show that determination to Kyo and there's no way he can resist you for long."

            "Thanks, Momiji," Hatsuharu smiled.  "Remind me of this little talk this afternoon and I'll get you a bag of lollipops on the way home."

            "YAY!" Momiji jumped up and down.

            "Now come on.  They're about to start the second-year's run," Haru got up and headed to the starting line.

            "Think we can catch up with Yuki and Kyo?" Momiji joked.

            "I think I might be able to," Haru nodded.  "What about you?"

            "If you pull me along, I might catch up," Momiji said.

            "Nah, I think I'll just hang back with you."

            "Come on Tohru!  Let's get going already!  You too, you damn rat!" Kyo called out anxiously.

            "Hey Kyo," Momiji approached the cat cautiously.

            "What do you want?  Go home," Kyo said.

            "I am.  I just came to ask you… would you walk home with me and Haru?  Please?" Momiji begged.  "Aw!  Come on! Go with us!  Go with us!"

            "Okay fine I'll go with you but you sure as hell better not drag me into Sohma House," Kyo agreed.  Momiji grabbed his hand and dragged him quickly down the hall and out the front door.

            "Haru!  Kyo's coming with us!" Momiji called out.

            "Hello Kyo," Haru tried to hide his excessively jubilant grin.

            "This is your chance, Haru," Momiji whispered to him.

            "Thanks Momiji," Haru whispered in return and ruffled Momiji's hair. 

            "So why the hell did you guys need me to walk home with you?  Aren't you big enough to walk home by yourselves?" Kyo asked, flinging his book bag over his shoulder.

            "I asked Momiji to get you," Haru said.  "I wanted to talk to you."

            "Well then talk, you stupid little brat," Kyo insisted.

            "Kyo…" Haru tried to find the words but nothing came to him.

            "What is it!?" Kyo demanded.

            "Kyo, take it easy.  It took a lot of courage for Haru to agree to talk to you about this," Momiji said.

            "Kyo… what I wanted to say is… well… I love you," Haru stated awkwardly.

            "You what?"  Kyo's eyes went wide.

            "Is it really so hard to comprehend?" Haru asked.  "I love you."

            "You've got the wrong guy.  You love Yuki.  I've seen the way you flirt with him."

            "Yuki's merely an outlet.  Always has been.  I was too scared to show you how I felt so I showed it to Yuki instead, pretending he was you.  Truth is, I've always loved you, ever since we were kids and I never loved anyone else."

            "Kyo?" Momiji asked.  Kyo stood silent in shock.

            "Kyo-kun… answer me please?" Haru begged.  Kyo couldn't speak.  He couldn't even think.  His single thought was, "Answer!  Don't run!" but then he fled.

            "Don't worry Haru.  You knew in advance that you'd need determination to win him over," Momiji sighed.  "Haru?"

            Haru suddenly took off after Kyo at top speed.  He caught up with Kyo and pinned him forcefully to a wall to stop him from moving.  Kyo panicked, thinking Haru had gone Black.

            "I'm not Black Haru.  I won't hurt you.  Don't worry," Haru assured.  "I-I'm sorry if I scared you but… but I do deserve a straight answer."  He held Kyo to the wall sill, knowing he would try and run again if he got the chance.

            "Let me go!" Kyo yelled.

            "I know you're afraid that I'll hurt you but I promise that I won't.  I just can't let you go because I know you'll run."

            "Haru!  Let me go!  Please!"

            "Okay… just please don't run," Haru let go and Kyo sighed.

            "Come on," Kyo said as he began to walk down the street.  "We can talk at my room at Shigure's house."

            "Okay Kyo-kun," Haru tagged along behind him.  His eyes trailed from Kyo's orange head to his delicate feet every few seconds.  Kyo picked up on it after Haru looked over his body for the tenth time.  He turned around quickly.

            "You walk in front of me," Kyo demanded.  "I don't want you staring at my ass."

            "I wasn't," Haru said.  Then he mentally added, "_Much_."

            "You lying sick little bastard," Kyo forced Haru ahead of him and began walking again.  Curiosity overtook the cat's mind and he found himself skimming over and assessing Haru's body.

            "Now who's the sick little bastard?" Haru chuckled.  "You blamed me for looking at your ass and now you're doing it to me."

            "Ack!  I was not!" Kyo blushed defensively.

            "You were too," Haru went nose-to-nose with Kyo.  Kyo got nervous and backed up.  "What?  Afraid I'll kiss you?"

            "Hell no!  Only a wuss would be afraid of you!" Kyo objected.

            "Ah so you're not afraid of being kissed, hm?" Haru's eyes narrowed and a sly smile crossed his face.  He reached up and held Kyo's face in his hands and quickly gave the cat a peck on the cheek.

            "What the hell are you doing you sick bastard!?" Kyo rubbed vehemently at his cheek as if a leech or some harsh acid had been placed there.

            "I thought you weren't afraid," Haru teased.

            "I guess now I know what that damn rat has been putting up with for the last ten years or so," Kyo murmured.

            "You still haven't given me a straight answer, Kyo, _koibito_," Haru said.

            "Knock it off!  Don't call me koibito!" Kyo insisted harshly.

            "Only if you give me a straight answer, koibito," Haru pinned him to the wall again.

            "Let me go."

            "I want my answer, koibito."

            "I'll give you an answer when we get back to the house," Kyo tried to pull loose.

            "I want my answer now, koibito.  You're avoiding the subject."

            "What do you want me to say?"

            "Say you love me.  Say you love me as a relative only.  Say you hate me.  Say anything.  I just want an answer," Haru insisted.

            Kyo suddenly forced his lips against Haru's.  Haru's eyes went wide with shock but Kyo's blood red eyes were shut.  The kiss ended after a few minutes and Kyo opened his blood tinted eyes slowly.  "There… is my answer."


End file.
